


The Holly and the Ivy (Llama Saga #4)

by laylee



Series: Llama Saga [4]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylee/pseuds/laylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're grown men, goddammit, we shouldn't have to rely on toy llamas to present a decent sports show."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holly and the Ivy (Llama Saga #4)

"Dana."

"Yes, Isaac?"

"Why are there llamas on the set?"

Dana peered through her glasses at the monitor and searched the Sports Night set intently. After a few moments she realised that yes, there were llamas on the set. Nestled amongst the festive greenery and baubles the prop guys had decorated the anchor desk with for the holiday season were two familiar looking toys, each one wearing a wreath of tinsel and tiny jingle bells.

"I'll kill them," Dana muttered under her breath.

"I think they're kind of cute," Will said.

"You know, merry," Chris added.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Dana demanded.

Both men were suddenly very busy with their jobs.

"Dana."

"Yes, Isaac."

"Do something about the llamas."

Dana glowered at her anchors. "Gladly."

~*~*~

"But Dana…" Casey tried his best pleading expression.

"No."

"Aw come on, you're being unreasonable."

"Didn't I tell you? No more horsing around with the llamas in the office!"

Casey glanced over his shoulder at Dan who was standing at the back of the Dana's office, protectively hugging Ceazar and Babbette to his chest.

"You're no fun," Casey said and then mentally kicked himself for failing to come up with a comeback that didn't make him sound like a whiny kid.

Dana glared at him. "No. No I'm not. And you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because this is a serious news show presenting serious news. There is no room for adolescent high jinks involving toy llamas! This isn't _The Muppets_, guys, come on!"

"But it's Christmas," Dan said plaintively.

"Danny, you're Jewish," Dana pointed out like he needed reminding. "You don't do Christmas."

"Yeah, but I do do the good will to all men thing, which is what it's supposed to be all about, right?"

Dana narrowed her eyes. "Just keep the llamas off the set, okay?"

Casey looked at Dan who just twisted his mouth in a wry grimace.

"Fine, whatever."

Dana nodded and shifted her gaze to Dan.

"Danny?"

"Yes, okay!"

~*~*~

The show that night was very lack-luster, as was the one after that. And the one after that. Dana blamed it on the colder than usual weather making hard for everyone involved. Dan said it probably had something to with the lack of llamas, which had been banished to the office. Dana chose to ignore him.

That night as they were settling into bed, Dan asked, "Casey, do you think we're insane?"

Casey looked at him sideways. "No more than usual. Why?"

"Because Dana won't let us have the llamas on set so we go off our game. We're grown men, goddammit, we shouldn't have to rely on toy llamas to present a decent sports show."

"Danny."

"Yes Casey?"

Casey pushed him into the mattress and kissed him hard. "You think too much."

~*~*~

The day after that, which was also Christmas Eve, Dana was just finishing up the noon rundown meeting when Natalie, who had ducked out to take a call, stuck her head through the door.

"Dana, line two."

"Who is it?"

"Just take the call, Dana," Natalie insisted.

"Well, I guess that's it. Get to work people," Dana barked before she darted toward her office.

"What's that all about?" Dan asked Natalie as they filed out of the conference room.

Natalie smiled her 'I've got a secret and I'm not going to tell you' smile and clutched her clipboard a little closer to her chest. "You'll find out."

"This won't involve us doing live television in our underwear again, will it?" Casey asked suspiciously.

Natalie just grinned at them and bounced away.

"Scared?" Dan asked.

"Terrified," Casey replied.

~*~*~

It was nearing lunchtime and Casey and Dan were tossing their football around the office as they debated the merits of going out into the snow for Chinese versus ordering in when a vaguely familiar voice said,

"It's nice to see my hard-earned millions at work."

"Calvin!" Casey exclaimed brightly, moving to greet their boss. "Good to see you."

"You too, Casey," Calvin replied, shaking his hand.

"What brings you to this side of the world?" Dan asked, also shaking his hand. "I thought you'd be living it up in Monte Carlo or some such Mecca of exoticism."

"You know, the thing about Monte Carlo? Once you've seen the casino, you've pretty much seen it all."

Calvin shrugged dismissively and Dan and Casey exchanged a look.

"I'm just in town for a few days over the holidays," he explained. "Thought I'd drop by and catch up with what's been going on with my favourite TV show."

"Which one is that?" Dan deadpanned.

Casey elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Casey!"

Calvin gave them a look and then ignored them, just like everyone else did.

"So I was gong to--" He trailed off as his eyes lit upon something in the office. "Well, well. There they are--"

Dan and Casey exchanged puzzled glances as Calvin crossed the office to where Ceazar and Babbette were sitting in the armchair. They were still wearing their Christmas wreaths and there was the faint jingle of jingle bells when Calvin picked up Ceazar.

Dan and Casey exchanged an uneasy glance.

"We can explain," Dan said.

"Yeah, you see, it all started out when I got this fortune cookie--" Casey added.

"And I bought this DVD about Egypt--" continued Dan.

"So I went out--"

"Guys," Calvin interrupted them. "I really don't want to know." He set down Ceazar and turned back to the anchors. "But I was--"

"Calvin!" Dana cut in as she burst into the office. "I thought you were with Isaac."

"We're meeting again later so I just thought I'd come and tell the guys what a great job they've been doing."

Casey and Dan grinned at each other.

"At least someone appreciates us," Casey snarked, glancing at Dana who just glowered at him in return.

"Although I couldn't help noticing that the show's been kind of flat the last couple of days," Calvin continued with a frown.

"Well, you know what it's like with the cold weather and all," Dana fluffed.

"Actually," Calvin said, picking up Babbette. "It's been like that ever since the llamas disappeared from view."

Dana's mouth dropped open and Dan and Casey looked on in complete confusion as Calvin handed Babbette to Casey, a meaningful smile playing on his lips.

Dana was almost speechless. "Well, I-- that is to say--"

"I've organised some champagne and a bite to eat in the executive lounge," Calvin said placidly as Dana continued to struggle for meaning. "Everyone's invited, so just come on up when you're ready."

"We'd love to," Casey said.

"Count me in," Dan replied with a grin.

"I'll see you later then." Calvin turned to leave, paused and turned back again. "And guys?"

"Yeah?" Dan and Casey answered in unison.

"Bring the llamas."

FIN


End file.
